Study Hall and the Bathroom Stall
by Kaiu Rhea
Summary: One Shot SasuNaru. Funny but very sexy. Lemony Yaoi Goodness.Suckish review. x.X Pwease Review!


**-Study Hall and The Bathroom Stall-**

**By: Kaiu Rhea- Vampire of the Sands**

**One Shot SasuNaru**

**This story Speaks for itself.**

**They get horny in school.**

**Hell…. Who can blame them?**

**shakes head**

**Poor oblivious Kiba.**

**Mmmmm….SasuNaru.**

**If you no likey, then no ready.**

**Hehe…I'm so bad, I got bored in Social Studies and started to write it.**

**My inspiration for this one-shot was none other then my love for SasuNaru and some dirty writing on the Bathroom walls.**

**P.S. "I've got Masashi Kishimoto and Gaara-kun, tied up in my closet."**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**SASUNARU LOVERS UNITE!**

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the hallway. His books were limply in his arms. He was yawning, helplessly trying to beat the late bell for 7th period.

He was walking past the boy's bathroom when suddenly someone grabbed his arm pulling him inside.

Naruto gasped but soon realized who it was. "Oh Sasuke, it's you." The blonde took advantage of they're sudden closeness and placed his lips to the raven's. Sasuke smirked, licking the soft lips of his kitsune. "I'm sorry Naru-kun, I just couldn't help myself." The Uchiha whispered seductively into the blonde's ear seductively. "Especially during all that "eye sex" in Study Hall."

Naruto smirked, remembering the two of them giving each other sexy looks from opposite sides of the room, while Kakashi sat at his desk, reading, satisfying his own horniness.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, and you looked so sexy fingering that beaker." The Raven smirked at the comment and sighed happily, smiling to himself. "Aint it the truth."

He then started licking at the blonde's earlobe, working his way down the sensitive neck of the fox-boy, sucking on his collarbone. Naruto was in such ecstasy moaning his secret lover's name. That is, Until he realized he was 10 minutes late for class!

"Oh, Sasuke, I have to go, I am so late for class right now it's not even funny." Naruto pulled away from the raven haired boys grip, only to be grabbed again and have hips ground into his back side.

Naruto made low moan and backed away from the door.

Meanwhile, Sasuke nibbled at a tan "sweet spot" on the blonde's neck. Naruto whined and mumbled between panting. "Mm..Maybe…I can be…a little ...later."

Sasuke turned his kitsune around and pressed him up against the bathroom wall. Grinding they're hips into each others, letting moans escape themselves.

Sasuke needed it. Badly. He muscled Naruto into a stall. Rubbing at the blonde boy's crotch, making gasps exceed them both.

Sasuke undid Naruto's orange baggy pants and placed him on the toilet seat.

He stared at the sight before him. Leaning forward, he licked the tip of Naruto's throbbing member, feeling it pulse with every move he made.

At that moment, Who other then good old Kiba Inuzuka, walked in to wash his hands.

Sasuke heard the running water and backed away from the blonde fox.

Naruto whispered in his most seductive sex crazed voice yet, " Please Sasuke-kun, don't stop, I want you so bad." Sasuke was such a sucker for dirty talk, and he didn't want to scare Naruto by telling him there was someone else in the bathroom with them, and the fact that someone else was in there and Sasuke was the only one who knew it, just made the experience that more exciting. So Sasuke immediately obliged and sucked on the head lightly. This made Naruto grunt.

Kiba's ears perked up. He recognized who the voice belonged to almost immediately. "Hey Naruto, That you?" Kiba asked intently.

Naruto couldn't hear over the running water, he was too absorbed in what Sasuke was doing.

Naruto couldn't hear over the running water, he was too absorbed in what Sasuke was doing. "Mm yeah…." The blonde grunted as Sasuke licked up and down his member.

Kiba chuckled from the outside of the stall, squirting a sizeable amount of soap in his clawed hands. "So this is where you've been?"

"Yeah.." Naruto gasped as Sasuke bit down lightly on the piece of flesh, then licking the part he bit.

Back outside the stall, Oblivious Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "You do know that we have Jiraiya today for 7th period instead of Iruka , right Naruto?"

Sasuke took Naruto's piece fully in his mouth and made the fox-boy groan loudly. "Ahh!"

Kiba chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't stand that pervy toad man either." He sighed putting one foot out the door. "So, I'll tell him you're in here okay?"

As the Raven bobbed his head up and down, deep throating him, Naruto was panting softly. Feeling his climax approaching soon.

Not hearing a response, Kiba asked again. "Okay Naruto." Kiba barked."

Naruto grunted as Sasuke moved his ivory hands up and down, adding to the pressure on his cock. "Yeah Sasuke."

Kiba frowned. "Sasuke?...This is Kiba, not Sasuke."

Naruto came into the raven's mouth with an "Oh!"

Kiba smiled, "It's okay, easy mistake to make. Well, I'll tell Sasuke you're looking for him too if you want."

Hearing Naruto pant and groan in the stall Kiba said. "You know, they have a medicine for that……..well, Cia Later." And with that, the dog boy walked back to class.

A few seconds later Sasuke pulled of and Naruto fell on the floor panting.

Sasuke smiled and wiped his mouth clean. Sighing contently, he said, "Good thing Kiba didn't catch us."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha confused. "Kiba was here?"

**xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Maybe I should get bored social studies more often.**

**Kaiu's Conscience: " I wouldn't make it a habit."**

**Kaiu: fidgets "……..You Shud'Up!"**

**Pwease Review!**

**I will love you forever!!!**

**Kaiu Rhea- Vampire of the Sands**


End file.
